into the woods we go
by Suk-fong
Summary: Here's to all the places we went. And all the places we'll go. And here's to me, whispering again and again and again and again: iloveyou  Dark!
1. Chapter 1

Break. Break. Break. Break. Break.

He will break her.

Twist her and destroy her until there is nothing left but bones.

Break. Break. Break. Break. Break.

_Crash._

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

She's not breathing? She's not breathing. She's not breathing!

pleasepleasepleaseplease.

Oh. _Oh._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Hello._

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"…the house."

"Shirou what are you talking about? Where are you? Did Karin drug you again?"

"She's dead."

"What? Shirou! What the hell-what do you-"

"The house is on fire. Karin's in the fire."

"Oh god. Oh god. Shirou don't move. Oh god. Oh god."

* * *

><p>How numb.<p>

This floating feeling.

It doesn't hurt anymore.

How nice.

So many things to float in.

So many things to remember.

Or is it forget?

It doesn't matter.

Everything is so slow.

She has all the time.

All the time in the world now.

But there's something important.

She's suppose to say something isn't she…

Or maybe…

No.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KUROSAKI Karin<strong>, age 20 died in a violent house fire in Tokyo last night. Kurosaki was home with her boyfriend Hitsugaya Toushirou 21, an interning lawyer at Kuchiki and Co., when the fire started. However it has been ruled that while the fire was what killed Kurosaki; she had received server life threatening injuries, and had she survived the fire it is unlikely she would survive her injuries. Hitsugaya is now in police custody._

* * *

><p>Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken<p>

He broke her.

Broke until she was nothing but bones.

Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken

No.

Whywhywhywhywhy?

_What did I do? What did I do?_

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry.

She's dead? She's dead. She's dead!

Oh. _Oh._

Click. Click. Click.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all. This is a flash fiction. Update every day for one week. This is not going to be a nice happy fluffy. This is an experiment in style, content and darkness. See angst and disjointedness. I need you to tell me if this style is effective, and what you think about this. I am trying to improve. It is a dark story, and it will deal with some psychotic issues. Enjoy my madness. **


	2. Chapter 2

This something is so soft.

So nice.

She wonders if this will turn into nothing.

She doesn't know how hard she's work to achieve this something.

But she wonders if it will fall away to nothing.

* * *

><p>"Please state your name"<p>

"Matsumoto Rangiku"

"What is your relation with Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"I'm his elder sister."

"Did Hitsugaya and the deceased have a bad relationship?"

"No. No They were happy."

* * *

><p><em>Bbrrrinng. Brrrringgg Brrriiinnnggg.<em>

Sigh.

Feet scrape.

He finds a seat in the back assigned by surname.

The door is slammed open.

Heavy footfalls move towards a seat, and a chair is scraped across the floor.

What an annoyance.

Names are called for roll call.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Present."

It's the person who slammed the door open.

Such an irritation.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Present."

More names are called.

This is Freshman Class first class.

"Hitsugaya." The girl who slammed the door turns to him. "I need paper."

What an annoyance.

* * *

><p>Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring.<p>

This is so boring.

Nothing is fun anymore, trapped here.

Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring.

_Swing._

Nononononononono.

Why did I do this? Why did I do this?

I killed her? I killed her. I killed her!

Accidentaccidentaccident.

Oh. _Oh_

Bang. Bang. Bang.

_Welcome._

* * *

><p>P S Y C H O<p>

What a nice label [don'tcha think] because what sane person sets his girlfriend on fire?

[The flames were such a pretty red. Just like the blood in her head.]

Sit and Sit and Sit and Sit

[Repent, repent for what crimes you did]

(But it wasn't a crime was it? It was protection)

No. No. No.

It wasn't a crime.

* * *

><p>You've reached the voicemail of Kurosaki Karin. Please leave a message after the beep.<p>

'_Karin? Karin please answer. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Don't-don't go. Don't go like Mom. Don't…Don't…don't…'_

* * *

><p>'Hey Toushirou?'<p>

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Stare. Stare.

She won't stop staring.

It's bad enough he has to sit near this loud mouth girl in class. But it is break. He doesn't have to be anywhere near her.

'What?'

'Do you bleach your hair?'

He wasn't expecting that.

'No.' He says harshly. 'It's all natural.'

He turns and leaves from the quiet spot the roof that he loves, and she sometimes come.

'Hitsugaya-kun.' She calls, and he stops. 'I'm sorry.'

He turns around to see her standing without fidgeting. 'Me and some of the guys are all going to that festival on Saturday. Do you wanna come?'

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>issociative identity disorder (DID) is a mental illness that involves the sufferer experiencing at least two clear identities or personality states, also called alters, each of which has a fairly consistent way of viewing and relating to the world. Some individuals with DID have been found to have personality states that have distinctly different ways of reacting, in terms of emotions, pulse, blood pressure, and blood flow to the brain…

* * *

><p>"Yuzu?"<p>

"Go away."

"Yuzu…please."

"Go away Ichi-nii."

"Yuzu, open this door."

"JUST GO!"

"_Awe shit, voicemail. You'll properly already there. Fuck. I can't make lunch sorry. Last minute lab. How about tomorrow? I promise, I promise I will be there. Annnddd I will wear a pink shoelace for you! Lova ya."_

* * *

><p>'Karin?'<p>

'Mhm?'

'Do you know what one-four-three means?'

* * *

><p>"Taicho! Taicho how are ya?"<p>

.

"Taicho will at least look at me?"

.

"Taicho…Taicho please…"

.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-san, but your time is up. Perhaps Hitsugaya-kun will be more talkative tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei."

"When…is the funeral?"

"…it was yesterday."

* * *

><p>Maybe she is late.<p>

Or maybe she's early

Is she missing something?

Someone?

Some?

No.

She has too much something?

Someone?

Some?

* * *

><p>P S Y C H O<p>

They say there is another person living inside me (But really aren't you living inside of me?)

That makes me insane (Rather it makes me sane)

Because I killed Karin (I saved myself)

This is to help me ( And now you punish me.)

Thank you (Fuck you.)

* * *

><p>Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.<p>

He's caught.

How pathetic that he is now caged like vermin.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Toss.

Deaddeaddeaddeaddead.

What can I say? What can I say?

Already buried? Already buried. Already buried!

Gonegonegonegonegone.

Oh. _Oh._

Tic. Tic. Tic.

_Cry_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurosaki Karin

Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend

She will be missed.

* * *

><p>'Once upon a time there was a grumpy albino who was secretly in love with the smoking hot soccer player-'<p>

'What are you doing?'

'I'm writing our story!'

'Why?'

'So no one forgets us.'

* * *

><p>Play.<p>

'_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday dear Yuzu and Karin! Happy Birthday to You!'_

'_Make a wish!'_

'_What was it?'_

'_I can't tell you Karin, otherwise it won't come true!'_

'_Well I wished that Toushirou and I will live happily ever after and have really hot sex tonight!'_

'_KARIN!'_

'_It's gonna come true!'_

Pause.

Rewind.

Play.

'_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday dear Yuzu and Karin! Happy Birthday to You!'_

'_Make a wish!'_

'_What was it?'_

'_I can't tell you Karin, otherwise it won't come true!'_

'_Well I wished that Toushirou and I will live happily ever after and have really hot sex tonight!'_

'_KARIN!'_

'_It's gonna come true!_

* * *

><p>P S Y C H O<p>

I loved her ( I hated her.)

(You know you really hated her.) I really, really loved her.

She was so beautiful. (She was so hideous)

I'm alone…oh god I'm alone. ( You're never alone)

* * *

><p>It feels so safe.<p>

Up here.

She's flying, flying, flying.

Free from everything.

Or is it nothing?

Trapped in everything.

Or is it nothing?

So safe.

Here.

* * *

><p>Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh<p>

They talk.

They try to figure out why he did this.

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

_Flick._

Whywhywhywhywhy

What can I do? What can I do?

Karin? Karin. Karin!

Lostlostlostlostlostlost

Oh. _Oh._

Bang. Bang. Bang.

_Remember _

* * *

><p>Patient Name: Hitsugaya Toushirou<p>

Age: 19

Notes: The Patient has secluded himself. Refuses nourishment until absolutely necessary. Unresponsive to therapy treatment. If anything he seems to be in shock. He shows himself to be a socially awkward, quite sane man in mourning for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>This is weird.<p>

The girl, Kurosaki, has rounded up a group of students and they're seeing the Christmas lights like they did last year.

He has no clue why he is part of this group.

They have nothing in common except they are now second years. And Kurosaki keeps planning these events, a pick up game of soccer, a trip to the beach, karaoke.

He keeps on showing up.

How annoying.

But this time…she's invited someone from Class B. And that guy keeps on looking at her, and talking to her. He's flirting with her and Kurosaki is completely enjoying it.

What is wrong with her?

He grabs Kurosaki's arm and drags her away from him.

'What?'

'Nothing. Just…Nothing.'

He loosens his grip and takes her hand.

How natural.

How weird.


	5. Chapter 5

P S Y C H O

Because I'm insane, there doesn't have to be a reason why I killed her. ( That's just an excuse, there is a reason.)

But who would kill the person they loved? (That was love?)

Who would use that an excuse, such a poor excuse? (Why would you ever call it an excuse?)

Who would kill Karin? (I would.)

* * *

><p>"Yuzu… Yuzu please come out."<p>

"Yuzu…Yuzu please…"

"Yuzu…Yuzu please come downstairs…You need to eat."

"Yuzu please."

* * *

><p>So high.<p>

So pretty to fly so high.

So high. So high.

But why does it feel like she's

F

A

L

L

I

N

G?

* * *

><p>Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.<p>

Everything is about to be said.

He wishes they would just hurry up and figure it out.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

_Snap._

brokenbrokenbroken

Why did you leave? Why did you leave?

Alone? Alone. Alone!

scaredscaredscared

Oh. _Oh._

_Laugh._

* * *

><p>Wow.<p>

This is what love feels like…

Wow…

'What?'

'It's…'

Laugh. Her laugh is so…

'I know.'

* * *

><p>'Karin? Karin where are you?'<p>

'Toushirou? Can you come here for a second?'

'What's up?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Hitsugaya-kun, can you-?'

'Don't call me that.'

'What do I call then?_'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Toushirou…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Darwinism Survival of the Fittest. Eliminate the weak, to ensure the survival of the species.<p>

* * *

><p>Down. Down. Down.<p>

She falls.

Out of nothingness.

Out of happiness.

She's dead.

Not alive.

And…

Her lover killed her.

* * *

><p>"Yuzu, Yuzu if you don't open this door right now I'm gonna break it down."<p>

.

.

"Oh god…"

* * *

><p>Children are the bane of the world. They prevent adults from reaching their full potential. They bind you to one person, forever and ever. They locked adults away.<p>

* * *

><p>No. No please No.<p>

Karin.

Karin.

KARIN!

Please no. I love you.

I love you.

Iloveyou

Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou

* * *

><p>'Karin?'<p>

'Mhm?'

'Do you think love is enough?'

'For what? It doesn't pay the rent.'

'For us?'

'We'd be really hot hoboes.'

* * *

><p>S A N E<p>

What a stupid woman.

Lying about everything.

Twisting me until there is no way out.

Just get rid of her.

So I did.

* * *

><p>'What do I call you then?'<p>

'Hyorinmaru'

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Yuzu<p>

Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend

She will be missed.

* * *

><p>AN Well this is done. There are so many loose ties…and errors with this. But I'm happy with it and I'm too lazy to go through all of the problems to try and fix them. Thank you for reading.

And now for a bit of a rantish thing/secret. I don't read a lot of fan fiction, I don't have time. It's a pity. I wish I could. But when I do get time, I always leave a review. I tell people if I like their work, if I dislike, why, why not all of those things. I find it sad that some stories have more people who favourite and alert the story than reviews. I find it annoying.

Love Suki


End file.
